Rilsetnull1201
12:16 -- allegedChlorofiend AC began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 00:16 -- 12:17 AC: GreetingS once again, my lady. 12:17 AG: oh! uh.. hey. 12:17 AG: how's it going 12:18 AC: Quite well, actually. Many of our comPanionS have Proven more amiable than I had imagined. 12:18 AC: How do you fare? 12:18 AG: yeah our group is a huge bunch of losers besides us and balish 12:18 AC: Oh? 12:18 AG: well, if 'loser' means 'someone who probably isn't ready to do what we're going to have to do playing this game' 12:19 AG: I mean, how many of them have even killed someone? it's like we got the wiggler parade 12:20 AC: I will agree they are not the moSt exPerienced lot. 12:21 AC: But with your brilliant leaderShiP, I doubt we will have ProblemS. 12:21 AG: ehehe me as the leader? I don't know about all that 12:21 AC: If not you, then who? Certainly not I. 12:22 AC: You are by far the beSt of uS. 12:22 AG: well for all his whining about how he'll 'never be the leader' balish seems pretty well on his way 12:22 AG: I have some things up my sleeve, but I'd rather be a... behind the scenes manipulator, you know? 12:22 AG: the spotlight isn't my thing [12:23 AC: Ah, I See. 12:23 AC: While the Highblood attractS the attention, you lead thingS from behind the SceneS. 12:23 AC: Clever. ASSaSSination Should be leSS of a threat. 12:24 AG: ehehe yes! he can put on a good show while I actually freaking get things done because I'm not too busy locking lips with some asshole alien 12:26 AC: DoeS he have Some Sort of relationShiP with the alienS? I waS unaware. 12:26 AC: RelationShiPS are not my Strong Suit. 12:27 AG: well it's not my place to gossip but yeah they're in some kind of nasty perverted double quadrant shit 12:27 AG: it's really sad to see what she's turning him into /:> 12:28 AG: I was offering my perfectly decent skills in the black regard but apparently she needs to have her claws in that, too 12:28 AG: it's obvious she doesn't have our best interests at heart /:> 12:28 AC: He rejected you?! 12:29 AC: Shall I take care of him? It would be little trouble. 12:29 AG: not in so many words, not to my face, but the bitch has informed me that she's forbid him from having anyone in his black quadrant due to her insecurities 12:29 AG: it's total bullshit! 12:29 AG: I mean taking her out would help me a lot more but to be frank you're not strong enough yet /:> 12:30 AG: I don't think any of us are. I'm working on that though! well, not to take her down but just because being stronger is a good idea /:> 12:31 AC: JealoSy iS a very Small-minded emotion, eSPecially in another quadrant. She Should be aShamed. 12:31 AG: indeed, but there's very little I can do about it now 12:31 AG: I just have to work on becoming a black suitor so desirable he can't keep his claws off! no big 12:32 AC: I have no doubt of your eventual triumPh, Should you Still want him by that Point. 12:33 AG: ehehehe yes, exactly! if I even still want him then! I like how you think [12:33 AC: And you are moSt likly right about fighting her. 12:34 AC: Outright brawling haS never been my Strenght. Steath and traPS were how I made moSt of my caPtureS back home. 12:34 AG: ... dude. twinsies! 12:35 AG: er, pretend I said that in a more respectable manner. 12:35 AC: I Shall. 12:35 AC: I am glad to hear we are Similar in that aSPect aS well. 12:36 AC: What did you do with your caPtiveS? Nurture your garden? 12:36 AG: ehhehehe my captives?? you know, if you had a little more social skill, you'd be a pretty cool dude 12:36 AG: I mostly either let them go or if they're real assholes I kill them 12:36 AG: sometimes slothmom eats them other times I bury them, sure 12:37 AC: So, you feed Some to your luSuS. IntereSting. 12:37 AC: What waS She like? 12:38 AG: she's still around, though she's being a mopey little bitch 12:38 AG: I did a sweet dodge and she lost one of her claws, I think she's still mad at me about it. I was in a rush to enter the game I'm sure you can understand 12:38 AG: slothmom's pretty okay, but she's lazy as shit 12:38 AG: needless to say 12:40 AC: I did not have a good relationShiP with my own luSuS. 12:40 AC: It left me alone for moSt of my life. 12:40 AC: The only thing it ever did for me waS to bring me to the ruinS, So I would not be culled. 12:41 AC: Before the game, I had not Seen it for nearly a SweeP. 12:42 AG: oh ):> what was it? I didn't even know any lusii had mutant blood 12:43 AC: Pterodactylmom. 12:43 AG: oh. wow! that actually sounds pretty cool 12:44 AC: She could fly. 12:44 AG: bal-- er, one of my friends had a huge bird, he left him alone a lot too 12:45 AC: Did thiS Bal--er make it into the game? 12:46 AG: ... it's balish 12:46 AG: sorry 12:46 AG: I just talk about him way too often, I'm trying to cut back /:> 12:46 AG: especially since he's a bluh bluh huge dick 12:47 AC: Oh, the highblood. I did not mean to touch uPon a SenSitive Point. 12:48 AC: If it iS not too intruSive of me to aSk, have you no moirail to diScuSS thiS with? 12:48 AG: pfff 12:48 AG: libby wants me to be moirails with BALISH of all people, like that'll fucking help 12:49 AG: I really could use someone to listen to me, but... it seems like I only have red suitors nowadays, no offense 12:49 AG: er sorry were you trying to be subtle about that, I, uh, I'm a bit too tired for social niceties right now 12:49 AC: I am not a Subtle PerSon, So no. 12:50 AC: I am quite red for you, aS I think haS been obviouS. 12:50 AC: I SimPly did not want to bother you right now. 12:50 AC: You have Seemed quite occuPied. 12:50 AG: yes, this really isn't a good time at all 12:51 AG: filling my red quadrant is really the last thing I need right now 12:51 AG: I could use a moirail 12:51 AG: hell, even a mediator for me and tlaloc might help 12:51 AG: but until I fix this shit with balish I won't really have my attentions available to be a good matesprit, I'm sorry ):> 12:52 AC: There iS no need for you to aPologize. 12:52 AC: In fact, if it iS not to bold, I have a ProPoSal for you. 12:53 AC: Since your oPtionS are Somewhat limited, would you be willing to accePt me aS a temPorary moirail? 12:54 AC: At leaSt until your quadrantS are more Stable. 12:54 AG: I 12:54 AG: what? ):> 12:55 AG: y-yllaer? 12:55 AC: WaS that too bold? I am Sorry if I Startled you. 12:55 AG: o-o-o-on!! 12:55 AG: NO I MEAN GOSH 12:56 AG: No, I meant, no, it's just 12:56 AG: ehehe I think I'm blushing 12:56 AG: you... you'd really do that for me? )':> 12:56 AG: you hardly even know me, loser! 12:57 AC: Of courSe I would. And I know that if I have one PurPoSe in the univerSe, it iS to make you haPPy. 12:57 AG: eheheheh oh man 12:57 AG: you know, not to be rude or anything but like you could REALLY use a moirail too 12:57 AG: someone has to teach you what things it's right and not right to say 12:57 AG: like, my first order as temprail is that you stop saying sappy things like that I mean geeze 12:58 AG: BTW I'm saying yes if that's not clear! 12:58 AG: <> 12:59 AC: By your command, my lady. 12:59 AC: <> 01:00 AG: ehehehe you know maybe I should start slow this will obviously be difficult 01:01 AC: I would not wiSh to overSteP my boundS, but would you Permit me to build a Pile in my room for uS to lay in? 01:01 AC: I have a feeling you might want to talk. 01:04 AG: /^^\ that... that'd be awesome! you don't have to worry about overstepping your bounds in things like that! I'll meet you there once I finish up something okay? 01:05 AC: Excellent! I Shall begin building thiS moment. Till I See you in the fleSh, dear one. 01:05 AG: <> alright, rilset 01:05 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling allegedChlorofiend AC at 01:05 -- 01:05 AC: <> 01:05 -- allegedChlorofiend AC gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 01:05 --